1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to conveyors, and particularly to conveyors wherein means is provided to dispose articles in a single layer and to remove superposed articles and nudge them into successive unoccupied indentations.
2. Prior Art
In many industries small components and other objects are produced, and these components are subjected to visual inspection to determine conformity to certain visual standards and to enable the rejection of those components which do not conform to such standards. This type of inspection is also utilized in the pharmaceutical industry wherein visual inspection is utilized to determine whether capsules are completely filled. In order that the inspection of the components or capsules may be proceeded with in an efficient manner, the components or capsules must be disposed separately on a conveyor. The same positioning of components is desirable as a prepackaging expedient such as assemblying cigarettes for incorporation in a package. To satisfy the need for disposing the components or capsules individually and not superposed, numerous devices have been provided, such as brushes to insure a single layer of articles on a conveyor belt, rigid bars so that only a single article on the conveyor belt can pass under the bar, a succession of obstructions successively reducing superposed articles to a single layer, vibrating tables. The rigid bars may inflict damage upon the components that are superposed, the same is true of brushes, depending upon the deflectability of the bristles. Minute electronic components, and delicate capsules are particularly subject to damage for they may become jammed inbetween pockets in a conveyor and a leveling device.